In the field of display techniques, especially the technical field of liquid crystal display, at a side of the substrate for the liquid crystal display (for example, the color filter substrate and the array substrate) adjacent to the liquid crystal layer, an alignment film of a certain orientation and pre-tilt angle is always provided, so that the liquid crystal molecule at the surface of the substrate for display forms regular arrangement and creates predetermined tilt angle with respect to the substrate for display. Due to the fact that the alignment film is generally made of Polyimide (PI), the alignment film is also called a PI layer in abbreviation. Photosensitive resin plate (APR) is mainly used for the roller coating using alignment solution during the PI film manufacture process, that is, the APR plate is mainly used for transferring the alignment solution onto the glass substrate so as to form uniform alignment solution coating.
During the process for making a liquid crystal display panel, several display panels would be formed on the mother board, then cutting process is used to obtain the final single display panel of required dimensions. Before the formation of display panel on the mother board, the above-mentioned PI film is created.